Daredevil Song Preferences
by BTRrusher1
Summary: Title says it all. I do all of the songs that are in my library and I try to update frequently. I do preferences on Matt, Foggy, Wesley, and Fisk. I also do requests if I get any.
1. Had Me Hello - Luke Benward

**Had Me Hello - Luke Benward**

 **Matt**  
 _"I can feel you comin' from a mile away. My pulse starts racing from the words that you say."_

His POV  
Y/N was going out for lunch with Karen. I was extremely nervous to be without her, especially since Fisk's men were still out there. I looked over at Foggy to see him busy reading today's newspaper. I decided to use him being busy to my advantage. I grabbed my cane and quietly slipped out of the office. I took to the rooftops and listened for Y/N's heartbeat. I stopped when I heard that she was about a mile away from where I was currently at. I knew it was wrong of me, but I focused in on their conversation. "So how are you and Matt?" Karen asked Y/N. "We are doing great, going as strong as ever. I really love him you know." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "Really? What do you think the future holds for you two?" Karen asked. "I honestly don't know but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's truly an amazing man." Y/N said. I immediately felt my heartbeat pick up. It made me so happy that she loved me so much and wanted to stick by me. I stopped listening to the conversation at that point, content with what I heard. I headed back to the office, dreading the questioning I would get from Foggy when I got back.

 **Foggy**  
 _"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard. Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud and the speakers blowin' up to this dance song."_

His POV  
I was at this awesome party. I had started drinking when I got there and I was currently on my third shot. It was at the point where I didn't even remember how I got invited to the party. I should probably lay off the liquor, considering my memory was getting affected but I downed my shot instead and ordered another one. When I got my my fourth shot, this really pretty girl with Y/EC (Your Eye Color) and Y/HC (Your Hair Color) sat next to me at the bar. I could tell she was into me. She kept staring at me and then nervously looking away when I caught her. "I'm Y/N." She finally got the courage to say. "Foggy." I responded as a really upbeat dance song came on. She said something that I couldn't hear because of the song. "Sorry I didn't catch that! It probably doesn't matter anyway, I've heard all of the pick up lines!" I yelled so she could hear me. She frowned at what I said. I guess drunk me wasn't as up to par as sober me. "It's ok though! The beats so loud! Why don't we get out of here?" I suggested, causing her to smile. She led me out the door and I hailed a cab, knowing that this was going to end my night in the best way possible.

 **Wesley**  
 _"You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you."_

His POV  
This was my fourth date with Y/N. She is the first girl who I've gone out with for that long. I have to admit, I'm very intrigued by her and she is quite beautiful. I would know. Vladimir saw me with her once and tried to hit on her. Later that day, I gave him a good lesson to know to back off. I was honestly surprised by how every time I see her, this time no different, my tough facade falls and I become a little lost puppy. I could tell she likes that. She likes me a lot, it's evident in her sweaty palms when I hold her hand to kiss her knuckles. The only issue I have is that she tries way too hard. I can see it in her eyes. She tries to wear all of this makeup and acts all nervous around me. I've seen her with no makeup on and she's more beautiful without it. I decided I would reassure her thoughts at our date. I had rented out an entire fancy restaurant, making sure that we were not disturbed. When the wine came I poured her a glass and she sat there awkwardly. "Y/N you know that you don't have to be nervous around me right?" I asked. "Sorry I just don't want to screw up our date." She said, sounding very shy. I looked her in the eyes and held her hand. "Y/N there is no way you would ruin this. I see that you try too hard. You need to loosen up. You have my heart and I'm really into you. Please relax." I said. She smiled and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok." She said and I visibly saw her relax. Truth be told, because she relaxed, it was the best date I've had with her.

 **Fisk**  
 _"Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say good night you know."_

His POV  
I had just woken up from another nightmare about my father. I sat up and I felt my heart beating extremely fast. My movement woke up Y/N, who looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong Wilson?" She asked, sitting up also. "It was nothing my dear, go back to sleep." I said. She gave me a look. "What's really wrong Wilson?" She asked. "I had the nightmare again." I admitted. She hugged me tight and I relaxed a little. "There's something else, what is it?" She asked. "I don't want you to leave me because of what I've done and what I have to do." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I won't ever leave you Wilson." She said. "Can you hold me?" I asked. She nodded and I put my head on her lap. I was so glad to have her. She was everything I could ask for. I have no clue what I would do without her. Her holding my frightened body eventually helped make me go back to sleep.


	2. Beside You - 5 Seconds of Summer

**Beside You - 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **Matt**  
 _"She sleeps alone. My heart wants to come home. I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. She lies awake."_

His POV  
I was currently on a rooftop of a warehouse, hoping to catch Fisk or some of his men. It was hard to focus though because my mind went back to an argument I had with Y/N before I left. She was mad because even though she knew that it was important that Fisk went down, I was barely spending time with her. I would always leave her to go be 'The Man In The Mask.' She constantly slept alone at night. She had every right to be upset at me. I wasn't being a good boyfriend. I mean I was keeping her safe but I haven't been around as much as I should be. I really wished that I could be there with her right now, just hugging her. That's when a thought popped into my head. Did I really need to do this tonight? Was tonight really the safest way to take Fisk down? No it wasn't the safest. It was actually the most dangerous. I sighed, knowing the decision I'd made. I crossed the rooftops until I reached our apartment. I went in through the roof and took off my mask. I stripped down to my boxers and walked into the bedroom. Y/N was awake. I could hear her heartbeat. It wasn't in the usually steady rhythm it was when she was asleep. I laid in bed next to her and pulled her close to me, sensing that she was facing away from me. "I'm sorry baby." I said and kissed her shoulder. She ignored me but I knew she was still awake. I didn't care though. Y/N could stay mad as me as long as she wanted as long as she was still by my side. "I'm going to be here for you more. I promise." I said. She relaxed into me after I said that. "Goodnight baby, I'll be here when you wake up." I said and kissed her hair. Before I knew it, she was asleep in my arms.

 **Foggy**  
 _"When we both wake up underneath the same sun time stops, I wish that I could rewind."_

His POV  
I woke up to my alarm ringing. Y/N had to go to work and I had to go to the firm. I turned off the alarm and turned to face her. She was staring at me with sleep evident in her eyes. I hated that we both had to go to work today. It was days like these that I wanted to just go back to the night before, where we were both relaxing and having a small movie marathon. It was in those moments that we spent our time together. Those were the simple moments in life that I wish we could both relive and not think about reality. Sadly though, the bills had to get paid and we both needed to go to our jobs. I got out of my reverie to see that Y/N was asleep again. "Y/N wake up we need to go to work." I said. She groaned and opened her eyes. "I wish we could have another movie day like last night and I could spend time with you instead of going to work." She said and walked to the bathroom to change. "Me too Y/N. Me too." I mumbled under my breath.

 **Wesley**  
 _"When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky, to the beat of our hearts at the same time. So close but so far away."_

His POV  
I was in bed, holding Y/N tightly against me. She was sound asleep while I was wide awake, my mind racing with all of the things that I knew were coming. I was so scared to lose her. I could feel her slipping away from me, getting tired of all the things I've done. I matched my breathing with hers, trying to feel as close to her as I possibly could. We were so far away though. I had my employment with Fisk and she was the nicest person I ever knew. I should've known in the end that this wouldn't have worked out but I still had hope. I hoped that I would be good enough for her and she wouldn't know every detail about what I did. I guess I thought it would keep her from thinking that I'm a monster. Sadly, she always finds out the truth. I really hope that we can work through this though. She's the light of my life.

 **Fisk**  
 _"Within a minute I was all packed up. I've got a ticket to another world."_

Your POV  
I was very worried for Fisk. I saw everything that was playing on the television. He was going to get arrested I was sure of it. "Y/N, I need you to pack. Go quickly." Fisk said. There was something in his voice that made me panic. I quickly packed my belongings that I had in his apartment and met Fisk in the living room. "You need to follow Francis to a helicopter, it'll take you to Italy." Fisk said. "I can't leave you." I said. "Y/N you need to do this. I love you ok. Will you marry me?" He asked as the FBI barged into the room. I nodded and he slipped the ring on my finger as the FBI grabbed him. "Remember if I'm not at the helicopter in 20 minutes, leave without me." He said. Before I could protest, he was taken away by the FBI. Once he was gone, Francis drove me in a black van to a building. He carefully led me to the roof where a helicopter was waiting. I waited 40 minutes before I knew he wasn't coming. Francis led me into the helicopter and we took off as I played with the ring on my finger. I was on my way to a whole other world without him. I just hoped that I could see him again soon.


End file.
